Technical Field
This disclosure relates to video or image processing, and more specifically, to automatically generating composite images and videos from a single video or image sequence.
Description of the Related Art
A composite image is formed by superimposing components of two or more separate images or image segments into a single image. For example, when an object moves across a background scene, a composite image may show snapshots of the object at various time points in its motion overlaid over the background scene. Composite images therefore provide an informative and interesting depiction of an object's path in a single image.
Composite images may also be used as individual frames of video to show, for example, a trail of an object being generated as the object moves across a scene. However, conventional techniques for generating composite video frames are computationally inefficient and produce videos with undesirable visual artifacts.